


Ruy and Dahlia: The Owl House

by Suzuhanai



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuhanai/pseuds/Suzuhanai
Summary: **This is another commission written for someone on Tumblr. OCs belong to victoryfroststarlight.





	Ruy and Dahlia: The Owl House

The scream bell rings and the students go to their respective classes. Those in the plant homeroom take their seats. The teacher writes a question on the board. 

"Good Morning, class. I'll give you a minute to answer this question. Afterwards, you'll have ten minutes to study or do homework before you present your projects." 

Ruy looks over to a classmate he's never seen before, a frail looking but beautiful fairy girl as she stares at the board. Her skin is the color of the earth compared to his dark brown fur that many envy. Her black curly hair sits as two buns on top of her head. 

"Excuse me," Ruy whispers. 

She takes notice of him and smiles. "Yes?" 

He looks into her pink and magenta eyes. "Hello. May I borrow a pencil? Your eyes are pretty, by the way." 

"Oh, thanks. I like your black spines." Dahlia slides open her pencil pouch and hands him one. "Here you go." 

"Thank you. What's your name?" 

"Dahlia."

He shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ruy."

"Nice to meet you, too," she says.

"Okay time's up. Mind telling us what the answer is, Ruy?" the teacher asks. 

"Uhh." 

"Take your time." 

"A perennial is a type of plant that grows back every year." 

"Very good. That is correct. Y'all may have ten minutes study time now." 

Ruy takes a journal out of his bag and draws various plants, more specifically, beast plants. He sighs, remembering his mother and the happy memories he has of her. Ruy peeks over Dahlia's shoulder as she reads a book about flight.

Ruy faces forward, he taps his large claws against the desk. He stops and shifts his eyes around the room. Ruy goes back to drawing and doodling as the minutes tick away. 

Pretty soon, ten minutes are up. The teacher calls students up one by one to present their projects. "We have time for a few more presentations today. Dahlia, why don't you show us your project?" 

"Yes, ma'am." Dahlia brings a small pot up to the front and places it on the teacher's desk. "I present to you all, singing tulips! Observe." She draws a small green spell circle with her wand that rains plant food and water into the soil.

Four tulips of four different colors sprout from the same pot. One takes the lead in singing while the other tulips do back up vocals. They sing in an a capella or quartet like style. 

The tulips reach different vocal ranges from baritone to tenor. One adds a deepness to his voice as they sing. Everyone sits there, mouths agape in awe, even the teacher. 

The main tulip finishes his last line and the other three repeat the last words. They turn back into normal flowers. The class applauds for Dahlia and cheers for her. The teacher smiles, giving her a passing grade. 

"It's your turn, Ruy!"

Ruy swallows hard and pulls a wagon with a huge pot up to the front of the class. He exhales. "Okay. Here goes nothing." Ruy draws a green spell circle that spits out a puny seed into the pot. Water flows from the circle, growing the seed into a tiny sprout. 

The teacher shakes her head, writing something down on the rubric. The sprout, however, grows into multicolored snapdragons with the plant itself being almost as tall as the ceiling. She touches one of the petals. "I'm impressed. They are actually quite lovely!" 

"I'd be careful. These particular ones can snap." 

She pets it up to the point it is purring. "They seem harmless to me. It looks like you'll pass." The teacher smiles, checking boxes on his rubric. "What else can they do?" 

Ruy shortens his claws and taps on the individual snapdragons. They close up and their petals change colors. Some grow multiple heads, mimic animal sounds, and growl.

"These ones are usually pretty tame, but…" He grabs a ruler off her desk and gives it to the plant. It grows teeth and snaps the ruler in half. "One bad day or a wrong move could bring terrible consequences."

"Oh my word! I think I've seen quite enough." 

The snapdragon snatches the other half of the ruler from Ruy and devours it. 

"Hey! That was my ruler." The teacher points at it. "Bad plant!" It hisses and snaps at her. The flowers of the snapdragon combine into one large head. 

"Oh dear." It sprouts tiny bat wings and chases the teacher around her desk. "Ruy, help! Come get your plant." It screeches and grabs a hold of her, attempting to devour her. The students scream. Ruy grabs the pot and pulls on it.

The snapdragon continues to devour her like a snake. Ruy drops the pot, spilling the rich dark soil after it shatters. He grabs onto the teacher's legs trying to pull her out and Dahlia helps. It roots itself into the ground and sinks its teeth into the teacher's body.

"How do we stop this thing?" 

"I don't know!" He touches the snapdragon which spits out the teacher. 

She crawls away and goes over to the other students. The snapdragon whips its head up and spits out a fireball towards Ruy. 

He ducks and the wall behind him catches fire. "I forget it can breathe other elements!" Students and the teacher flee as the fire spreads around the classroom. 

Dahlia grabs her wand off of her desk. "How'd you forget an important detail like that?" She draws huge spell circles that catch the fireballs and redirects them back at the beast plant.

He shrugs. Ruy spots the seed on the ground and goes for it. He breaks the seed and the plant screeches as it shrinks back into a tiny sprout. 

Dahlia draws another large spell circle with her wand. It turns into a storm cloud, that kills the fire with its rain. She picks up the sprout along with the dirt onto the teacher's desk. Dahlia restores the pot to its original form. 

"Woah, thanks. I'm glad it's over." 

"Not until we clean this place up." She hands Ruy a broom and dustpan from out of the closet. Dahlia straightens out the desks and picks the papers off the floor. "You'd be lucky not to get like thirty detentions after this."

"Yeah but it's not my fault. The teacher made Snappy mad."

"You named it Snappy?" 

"Yeah."

"It's kind of cute in a way." 

Ruy smiles. After they clean up the mess, he heads out to find the teacher and class in the hallway. "It's safe to come in now."

They all file back into the classroom. Ruy apologizes to the teacher and heads to his seat. Dahlia heads to her seat as well.

"I don't like how things turned out at the end of your presentation but I can't exactly say it was your fault so no punishment for you. Shall we continue?"

The teacher calls other students up one by one to present their projects. Dahlia listens to their presentations. Ruy on the other hand, grows flowers beside his desk. 

He braids them into flower rings but finds no joy in it. Ruy taps Dahlia on her shoulder. "Hey. Want a flower ring?"

"Sure, I guess." 

"What color?" 

"Do you have any white flowers?"

He picks a white one. Ruy ties it into a ring and slips it on her finger. It conforms to her size.

"Thanks, it's lovely." 

"My pleasure." 

The scream bell rings.

"Have a good day, students. We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow."

Ruy waves bye to Dahlia. He goes through the rest of his classes until lunchtime. Ruy spots Dahlia sitting down by herself at the middle table. He exhales and takes this chance to approach her. "May I sit here?"

"I don't see why not."

"Thanks." Ruy sets his bag down next to him. He grabs out a paper bag, lays out a napkin, and places a blood packet on it. Ruy pokes a straw in the packet and drinks from it. 

"What is that?"

"It's duck blood. I can't eat many solid foods so I drink animal blood."

Dahlia's face shrinks. "Eww." She takes out a jar of natural honey from her lunch box. "I prefer this because it's very sweet and can go on plenty of other food." She spreads it on a warm english muffin that makes a crunch when she bites into it. "Mmm."

Ruy drinks from his duck blood. He eyes her as she eats and then eyes the flower ring. Ruy remembers his mother and his sister for a brief moment.

Dahlia smiles with the food dancing around on her taste buds. "This is so good." She washes it down with a box of apple blood. "Wanna try?"

"Uhh."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. You know, whatever your name is, what happened this morning was crazy." Dahlia spreads more honey on another english muffin. "Like, I've never been attacked by a plant before. I thought your project was pretty neat though." 

"Thank you." 

She takes a bite of it. "Who are you again?" 

"I don't even know, sometimes."

"What?" 

"My name is Ruy."

"Ah. It's nice that you came to sit with me, Ruy." Dahlia eats honey with a spoon. "Mmm." She licks it front and back before eating another spoonful. 

"It's not a problem. You seem really nice."

She giggles, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Thank you." The scream bell rings. 

Dahlia screws the lid on the jar and puts it, the butter knife, and spoon in her lunchbox. "See you later uhh, Ruy." 

He waves to her as she flies away. Ruy finishes the duck blood and throws his trash away on the way to his oracle class. He picks up a crystal ball from his teacher and sits at his desk. 

Ruy touches the crystal ball. He grabs out a notebook and records his observations. The crystal ball glows and plays sounds like a cellphone ringtone.

"Hmm?" It shows a vision of him and Dahlia. "Are we in a greenhouse?" They laugh together and the vision becomes clouded. "Oh no. Come on!" 

"Is there a problem, Ruy?" the teacher asks.

He shakes his head. 

"Okay then. You should give your crystal ball a quick shake there and let it settle for a minute. That should clear things right up!"

He gives it a try and words appear in purple cloud form: "Something good awaits you. Ask the question within and you will find your answer." 

"What question?" The crystal ball becomes clear as day and the vision appears again. Dahlia talks with Ruy as they look at plants in the greenhouse.

Ruy watches himself take notes about the different types of plants there. The scream bell rings and the teacher collects the balls before he could finish. 

He groans, picks up his stuff, and leaves. His eyes follow Dahlia as she puts stuff in her locker. Ruy approaches her. "Hey, Dahlia." 

She turns around while hovering above the ground. "Hello, uhh Ruy. What's going on?" 

"You remembered my name. I have something to ask but I'm not sure what it is."

"Oh. Well, if you remember then feel free to ask. I got to get to the next class. Later!" 

"But-" Ruy sighs and walks through the hallway. The unknown question weighs down on his mind. What could it be? 

Ruy sits through beast keeping, only answering questions when necessary. This is the one class besides plants he's really good at. Also the one where he knows he'll be called upon. 

"Ruy, could you tell us the name of the creature that's half human with the body of a snake?

"Naga."

"Correct." 

The scream bell rings, ending the last class of the day. Dahlia changes out of her uniform into her casuals. She packs her books and wand in her bag while waiting for Ruy.

He, too, is wearing his casual clothing. 

"Hey there! Figure out what you were going to ask?" 

He shakes his head.

"That's okay. Want to hang out or something? Maybe it'll come to your mind, eventually." 

"Okay. Where shall we go?"

"I'm fine with going wherever you want first but promise we do what I want afterwards."

"Of course." Ruy holds up his backpack above Dahlia's head while walking out into the sun. It is quite heavy but he keeps it up so she isn't exposed to too much sunlight.

"How could you possibly know about my illness?" 

"Rumors." 

"Not surprised. Thanks for your help but I got this." Dahlia creates a giant four leaf clover to use as a parasol. "Not bad, huh?"

"Nice." Ruy removes his backpack from above her head. He changes the clover into a flower. "That's better." 

Dahlia laughs. "Hey!" She changes it into a five leaf clover. "Is it good enough now?" 

Ruy swallows hard. "Sure. Let's go with that." They arrive at the greenhouse like the future predicted. "Glad I'm in the oracle class, I guess."

"You knew we were coming here? What else did you see?"

"We were talking about something and laughing." 

"About what?" 

He shrugs.

"Let's go in and see." Dahlia turns the clover into a seed. She goes inside after Ruy holds the door open for her. "Thank you." 

He nods and follows her. 

The greenhouse is warm and humid with a couple of lights and a line of sprinklers on the ceiling. The plants are arranged in nice and neat rows with signs above each section. There's enough room to walk through and see everything there is to see.

"Wow! Look at this place," Dahlia says.

"I know. This is a good place for my beast plant research." Ruy puts his backpack down and pulls out his journal. He flips it open to a blank page and puts the cover underneath. 

"I didn't know anyone who did anything like that until now. That's pretty cool!" 

"Thanks." Ruy walks up to the beast plants and draws diagrams of them, starting with the pitcher plant. He tilts the plant down at an angle with his pencil, spilling out excessive water along with one or two grudgby balls. 

The venus flying trap next to it sprouts dragon wings and uproots itself. It screeches while flying through the ceiling of the greenhouse. "The planets must have aligned with Venus."

"Does this kind of stuff happen often?" 

"On occasion." Ruy walks up to the punchgonias and draws them as they box each other. He writes down observations of each plant so far. 

Dahlia walks up to a couple of pundelions, laughing until they are in tears. "Must've missed out on a good joke." One of the pundelions tickles her side and she lays on the floor laughing.

Another gets Ruy when he comes too close. He tickles the plant too on the center of its stem. He blows away the seeds which laugh as they drift through the opening in the ceiling. 

Dahlia does the same as well. She wanders over to a plant isolated from the others. "Hyderangedea? It seems normal looking." 

"Uhh, we should stay away from that one."

"Why?" The Hyderangedea rears its head, hissing while it laughs. Dahlia moves back as it comes down. 

It attacks Ruy next, grabbing him by his ankle and pulling him up. He screams. Dahlia bolts to Ruy and grabs his arm. She plays tug-of-war with the plant. "Let him go now!" 

It hisses.

Ruy shortens his claws while holding onto Dahlia. He draws a purple spell circle. A bottle of spray glows the same color and levitates towards them. "Quick, grab it!" 

Dahlia reaches for it but the plant grabs a hold of her, pulling her in. The magic wears off and the bottle busts open, the liquid seeps into the plant's soil. It shrieks and releases them. Ruy grabs his stuff and they head for the exit. 

The two take a moment to catch their breath. Ruy slips his journal in his bag and puts it on his back. "Whew. Crazy, huh?"

"You can say that again."

"We can do what you want to now." 

"Okay." Dahlia flutters her wings, lifting her body off the ground. "I saw that you were looking at my book. Why don't try that levitation spell? I'll catch you if you fall." 

"I'll see if I can." Ruy digs his heel in the dirt. He brings it around, forming a ring on the ground. It glows purple as does he, Ruy's body ascends. "Woah!" 

"You're doing it! Let's go." Dahlia flies high in the sky with Ruy following behind her. She reaches her hand through a cloud and eats it like cotton candy. "Mmm, fluffy." The wind breathes its coolness on her face. 

Dahlia giggles and twirls in the air. She spins as she flies higher and higher. Dahlia takes a nosedive into a cloud and lands on another. She smiles and rests there for a second. 

Dahlia is no Usain Bolt but she doesn't mind. The same can't be said for poor Ruy who does mind and can't keep up. Dahlia free falls and flies back up, further away from him.

"Hold on, Dahlia. Slow down, please! I'm a first time flier." 

She stops to wait for him.

"I'm not sure how long the magic will last." Ruy uses a green spell circle and creates a giant dandelion. He grabs on the bottom of the stem and lets the magic go away on its own. Ruy drifts away like Mary Poppins holding on to her parasol. 

"I think I know what I want to ask." 

"What is that?"

"Will you be my friend, Dahlia?" 

She smiles. "Sure!" Dahlia flies beside him and gives him a little push to guide him through the air. "How is it?" 

"Flying? It's terrifying and exciting at the same time." The sun says Goodnight, with gold, orange, and purple following right behind it. "Wow, look at that!" 

"I know right? It's beautiful but something more spectacular is yet to come." 

Ruy and Dahlia lower themselves down on a random stranger's roof. They move their backpacks off to the side. He blows the seeds away and throws the stem behind him. "Thank you for accepting my friend request." 

Dahlia chuckles slightly. "We're not on Penstagram." She gazes up at the night sky. The stars are plenty. Some twinkle, while others are dim. The moon hangs over them in the shape of a crescent.

Dahlia lays down, her hands tucked behind her head. She has one leg up, the other down. "Isn't this view magnificent?"

Ruy lays beside her, his arms to his sides. "Yeah, what a beautiful view." 

"I remember when my family would do this around campfires." Dahlia points at something bright jetting across the sky. "Ooo, a shooting star! Make a wish." 

"Okay." Ruy closes his eyes and smiles. "Done." 

Dahlia turns on her side, facing him. She props her hand against her face. "What did you wish for?" 

"I can't tell you." 

"Come on, tell me!" 

"I can't. It's against wishing rules."

"Fine. I wished for us to hang out more often." 

"Not a bad wish." Ruy looks up at the sky. Unbeknownst to Dahlia, he has wished for their new friendship to last forever. "Not a bad wish at all."


End file.
